


Filthy Ficlets

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arm Pits, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Caretaking, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Farting, Felching, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgy, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Socks, Spit Kink, Sweat, Underwear Kink, Watersports, Wetting, musk, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: A collection of Tumblr Ficlets. Sweaty, musky, dirty things - come have a look!





	1. In and Out (Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

> https://fithypeanuts.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Looking at Derek, you wouldn’t have believed what a cock slut he could be sometimes. Well, technically, he wasn’t always, but after the most recent developments, and since he and Stiles finally got their shit together and admitted that, yeah alright, maybe we kinda wanna be more than just friends, things seemed to have changed.

They always made sure to alternate, because they both loved the feeling of being filled – in every sense of the word – by the other.   
Stiles would start by rimming and licking Derek open. He loved his hairy ass, and the smell of sweat all around it. At first, Derek was embarrassed about it, because he simply could not keep up with how smelly he got all over, and especially around his butt, but Stiles quickly calmed him down, told him he didn’t mind – rather, the opposite was the case. He loved burying his tongue in Derek’s hole, make him squirm and beg, before he finally let Derek have what he wanted.

Stiles fucked like a pro. He seemed to know exactly how much Derek could take, how he liked it, how to hit his prostate. And Derek loved taking Stiles, loved letting him shoot load after load in his hot, tight hole, until it was sloppy and wet.   
That was Stiles’ favorite part; the more he fucked Derek, the more cum he pumped into him, the easier it was to keep going afterwards, with Derek looking so damn blissed out, jerking himself or letting Stiles jerk him.

Once Stiles was done, having emptied himself at least three times, he sunk down in between Derek’s legs, panting, just like Derek, as he watched the cum he had worked into his lover slowly trickle out.   
Derek moaned and cried out when Stiles just couldn’t take it any longer and started to lap up every drop that was leaking back out, when he attached his lips to Derek’s swollen, puffy rim and started making out with his hole like it was a mouth. While Stiles licked and sucked out as much of his own cum as he could, Derek would get hard all over again, shooting another load to paint his stomach and chest.

And once Stiles was done, once he’d gotten as much out of Derek as he could, he crawled up towards his face, making sure to lick some of Derek’s cum on his way up as well, before he finally reached Derek’s lips.   
They both smiled into the kiss, shared their cum like it was a delicacy, moaned, touched, and rubbed their sweaty bodies together, until they eventually had to break apart to breath.

“Power nap, then another round,” Stiles mumbled as he settled down a little lower – low enough to press his face into Derek’s pits and inhale his musky scent while he fell asleep.  
Derek just smirked, lifted his arm a little and pressed Stiles closer. Maybe next time, he’d be the one to fill Stiles up.


	2. After All (Stiles/Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

It was no rarity for Stiles to end up at Derek’s apartment these days. First, it was pack meetings and emergencies only – now, he just liked to be there, felt strangely at home there, even if no one else, not even Derek, was around.   
And Derek? He’d given up on telling Stiles to get out. They both knew he didn’t really mean it. Derek wouldn’t say he was happy with Stiles snooping around his home all day, especially when he wasn’t home to keep him in check, but it seemed like there was simply nothing he could do to stop the boy.

And boy did Stiles like snooping around. It had been fun to search Derek’s few belongings to try and figure the guy out. But all this time, Stiles had known he wasn’t allowed in Derek’s bedroom. That was his sanctum, no one, literally no one was allowed in there. Which is why it was only a matter of time before Stiles would sneak in there, hoping to find filthy porn magazines, sex toys, or anything else that would be scandalous.

So, to say Stiles was disappointed when he found nothing of that sort in Derek’s room would be an understatement. There was literally nothing weird – well, there wasn’t much at all in there, really. Just a closet full of clothes, a desk with a laptop on it (which, sadly, was password protected), a bed, and a pile of laundry in the corner of the room.

Stiles huffed in annoyance when he found nothing of the things he had hoped for. He had pretty much gone through every possible hiding spot, until he reached the pile of laundry. For a moment, Stiles pursed his lips in thought…of course! That was it! No one would think to look around Derek’s dirty socks or worn shirts. In Stiles’ mind, it made perfect sense; Derek must’ve buried something underneath the pile to hide it.

Which is how Stiles ended up surrounded by a bunch of pants, socks, shirts, and briefs, all thrown across the room – and still no sex toys or anything else of that sort. A real disappointment.   
Figuring Derek would probably kill him if he noticed he’d been in here, Stiles started to gather the dirty clothes and throw them back into the corner from where they came. It was a complete accident (at least that’s what he told himself) when Stiles lifted one of Derek’s briefs to his nose and sniffed it curiously, wondering if the wolf would smell any different than he did. And truthfully, he was prepared to gag, want to throw the thing away, burn it, never come back into this room again, but…Stiles was surprised to find; it wasn’t that bad. In fact, it didn’t smell bad at all. After looking around to make sure he was alone – as if Derek couldn’t easily sneak up on him – Stiles took another careful, but longer breath, his eyes fluttering a little.

It was almost like his own worn underwear, only more musky, more intense. It was enough to peak Stiles’ interest, so he couldn’t help but grab one of Derek’s socks as well, and – well, the name Sourwolf suddenly took on a whole new meaning. But as bad as it was, Stiles somehow wanted more – needed more. He huffed the sock again, then alternated between it and the briefs in his other hand. He felt like he was going crazy on some werewolf pheromones or something, even more so when he noticed how hard he had gotten, once he paused his sniffing for a few seconds.

The moment Stiles realized what had happened, his cheeks began to blush darkly. Seemed as if there was another item to add to his list of things he’d like to explore in bed…

For a few seconds, Stiles tried to convince himself that this had been enough, this was the point to stop, but all it took was a short touch to his cock when he tried to readjust it, causing it to twitch and leak a drop of precum, and Stiles knew he couldn’t leave things like this. Derek would just be able to smell his arousal anyway. Might as well take care of it.

Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, along with his underwear, so his cock was exposed. He swallowed around a lump in his throat, before he slowly started jerking off, little moans and whimpers escaping him as he did so. He knew it was probably a horrible idea, and he’d need to get rid of the thing afterwards, but he decided to just fuck it all as he wrapped Derek’s worn sock around his cock, using it to jerk off into. Stiles kept inhaling Derek’s briefs, wondering what it would be like smell the real source of this musk, maybe even lick it, clean it with his tongue…god, he could die happily between Derek’s legs. On either side, really.  
As his eyes clenched shut, Stiles imagined Derek telling him to clean up, suck him, take his wolf dick – all the things would never admit to thinking about regularly.

The moment Derek walked into his room, drawn there by the noises he heard, frowning a little, was the moment Stiles came with a loud moan, filling and soaking Derek’s sock with his cum.

Stiles was already trying to think of a somewhat decent explanation, trying to hide what he was doing, trying to wake up - because this had to be a damn nightmare, right? – when Derek calmly closed the door behind him, stepping a little closer, his eyes fixed on Stiles.  
“Took you long enough,” he muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head, while Stiles’ gaped at him while his cock twitched valiantly, trying desperately to get hard again right away. “Clothes off Stiles, now. We’re gonna be busy tonight.”

Maybe this wasn’t a nightmare after all.


	3. Win Win (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

The first time it happened, Derek was completely perplexed. He had just gotten back from a run, was dripping in sweat with his shirt stuck to his chest, huge dark spots in his pits, and hair stuck to his forehead. Stiles just walked up to him, looked him over once or twice and swallowed visibly.  
Now, Derek and Stiles had been tiptoeing around each other for at least year before they finally went out for the first time. They took things slow, did everything by the book, but that day, it seemed as if Stiles decided to finally take things up a notch.

When he asked Derek whether he could clean him up, Stiles looked almost innocent, and for a while Derek believed he planned on giving him a sponge bath or something like that. What he didn’t expect once he agreed to Stiles’ offer, was for the boy to pull him down on the couch, take off his shirt, then kiss down his neck and chest until he reached his pits. At first, Derek, blushed a little, surprised - pleasantly - by what was happening. He was about to tell Stiles that this really wasn’t necessary, but before he could, he felt Stiles’ tongue swipe out over his sweaty pit. At that point, Derek had to dig his fingers into the couch cushions to keep himself from gripping onto Stiles too tightly.

Too soon, Stiles pulled away, smirking up at Derek, telling him he smelled good, before he started kissing his way down Derek’s stomach, dipping his tongue in Derek’s navel for a quick moment. Derek didn’t even have time to tell Stiles that he smelled just as good now, with their mixed scents all over him, before Stiles slipped down further, until he was kneeling on the floor.  
Derek was about to ask what Stiles’ was planning to do when he pulled down Derek’s shorts and underwear in one go. Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question him when Stiles leaned forward, buried his nose in the crevice between Derek’s balls and thigh, and inhaled deeply. They both moaned, Derek turning a darker shade of red while Stiles grinned and kissed his skin, his tongue slipping out a little. “Fuck, you taste good too,” he breathed, trailing kisses along Derek’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” Derek chuckled lightly, carding his fingers through Stiles hair – it had grown out a little again, just how Derek liked it. Stiles didn’t respond though. Instead, he grabbed Derek’s almost completely flaccid cock and licked at the slit, humming at the taste. When Stiles pushed his tongue under Derek’s foreskin, sweeping it from left to right, the wolf’s eyes fluttered shut. He knew he was sweaty down there, knew that a lot of his smell had accumulated – he hadn’t bothered to take a shower before he went for his run – and now Stiles did what he had promised and was cleaning him. It should’ve been weird, and dirty, and wrong, but all Derek could feel was excitement and arousal, because damn it, Stiles was taking him like he was, not caring about how dirty or sweaty, or smelly he was.

It didn’t take long for Derek to become fully hard when Stiles put his soft lips around his cockhead and suckled lightly. As soon as he was, Stiles began bopping his head back and forth, groaning at the smell and taste, groping his own crotch while he sucked a mind-shattering orgasm and what felt like half a gallon of cum from Derek’s cock.

Once he was done, Stiles licked his lips clean, straddled Derek’s hips and pecked his lips. “There you go, all clean,” he hummed, grinning.  
Derek just shook his head as his hands settled on Stiles’ butt. “I don’t think so…I think you have a lot more cleaning up to do.”

It was a win for both of them, really.


	4. Favor (Sam/Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

One of Sam’s favorite things to do is wearing his brother’s underwear. Not because it’s comfortable, not because his own isn’t as great, but simply because it’s Dean’s. It makes Sam feel like he is connected to Dean in a weird way. He’s beginning to smell like him around his crotch, and if he tries hard enough, he can imagine how Dean’s dick would lie in there.

 

More often than not, Sam tends to have wet dreams whenever he’s wearing Dean’s briefs for the night. Maybe it’s the musk of his brother that fuels his brain, even when he’s asleep, maybe it’s his imagination of Dean groping his own crotch or jerking off into his underwear. Whatever the case, Sam doesn’t mind much, because those are the nights after which he feels the most rested…even if it means he’ll have to do laundry again.

 

The first time Dean catches his brother actually jerking off with his underwear -moaning, pinching his nipples, pausing once in a while to smell his fingers, then suck them into his mouth – Sam is horrified. He is sure he’s about to be beaten up, thrown out, or killed by the only person in his life he really cares about.  
Instead, Dean just left. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even seem to acknowledge it happened – at least not until the next morning. Sam had tried to sneak out, get breakfast, then maybe steal away some stranger’s car and never return.

 

Instead, he found Dean, sitting at the kitchen table of their shitty motel room, with something in his hand. He stood up, walked over to Sam, wearing a tiny smirk, and offered him what he was holding; a pair of his underwear, stained with cum that was still wet.  
Sam gaped at him for a while, even after he took the offered briefs. Dean only leaned forward and whispered against his ear.

 

“I expect you to return the favor tomorrow.”


	5. Across (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stiles is pretty much sitting on Derek’s lap. They’re both watching each other; mouths slightly agape, eyes glassed over, their chests rising and falling almost completely in sync. It’s been a few minutes now, each stroking the other’s cock with a slow, but steady pace.

 

Derek can feel Stiles’ pulse throbbing through the flesh in his hand – it is erratic, as per usual…maybe even more. And Stiles, he’s so damn fascinated with Derek’s foreskin, the way it pulls back and forth with each of his strokes, revealing and concealing the plump head of Derek’s erection. It looked even prettier after Stiles spat on his palm to ease the glide, spreading his saliva all over Derek’s cock, making the head glisten a little.

 

Ever since they started dating and talked about the things they liked and disliked, both Derek and Stiles had the okay from the other to skip showers as often as they wanted to. Derek loved being able to lean over, drag his nose along Stiles’ neck and down to his pit, shuddering and squirming a little as the scent of sweat make his cock leak a little. Stiles just smiled, lifted his arm a little, and began massaging Derek’s balls, switching his hands so he could smell the musk of them on his palm a few seconds later.

 

Neither of them lasted long; Derek crouched over so he could lick Stiles’ pit, Stiles rubbed his free hand over Derek’s calf and foot, grinning at the idea of getting to lick it later.  
Almost at the same moment, both Stiles and Derek shot their loads, first hitting the other one’s chest, then dripping down their shafts and hands, the smell of cum only adding to all the scents that were circulating around them already.

 

As Derek started smearing and rubbing his cum into Stiles’ chest, marking him, claiming him, Stiles continued to stroke Derek softly until he peed a little, adding to the mess between them. They both smiled, leaned closer, and kissed – sweet and unhurried. They had the entire night. They could take all the time they wanted to.


	6. Worth It (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

In a strange way, it always makes Dean happy to see his brother like this; he loves seeing him mewl and fall apart, he loves being able to make him feel that way – even though it hasn’t been easy. Between them, things never were.

 

Dean had been so patient, had waited until he knew Sam was old enough, had even gone through the troubles of making sure he was the first one. Looking back at it, Dean just hoped Sam would forgive him for making him wait – but Dean planned to repay him fully.  
They had talked, they had kissed, they had touched – and the waiting had been worth it.

 

In a motel room of their own, Dean had stripped both Sam and himself down. He turned Sam around and lean over the kitchen table as he dragged his nose along Sam’s crack. The boy had never shaved; Dean made sure to let him know that he didn’t need to. And even though Sam was still young – at least to Dean – he had developed a bush of hair over his cock and around his hole. The best part of it was the smell, the manly stench that had started to collect there ever since Sam hit puberty.

 

At the first gentle lick with the tip of his tongue, Dean felt Sam’s rim flutter and clench. He grinned at the breathy moans coming from his brother, kissed the ring of muscle surrounding Sam’s hole, then licked at it again.

 

Sam’s reactions were nothing short of perfect; he whimpered and groaned, he begged and whispered his brother’s name over and over again, and when Dean’s tongue first pierced Sam’s hole, the younger one had to grab and squeeze the base of his cock, just to cut off his threateningly close orgasm.

 

Things just got more intense as Dean’s gentle kisses and swipes of his tongue became lewd, sloppy, and uncontrolled. Instead of carefully teasing Sam, he opted to push his tongue inside, swirl it around, kiss Sam’s puffy rim, and occasionally pause to inhale the swamped scent wafting off Sam’s ass.

 

By the time Dean pulled away and turned Sam back around, watching his leaking and drooling erection with a proud grin, Sam was begging to come, begging for Dean to just do…something. Looking up at his baby brother, Dean saw just how inexperienced, but willing and needy Sam was.

 

Dean licked at Sam’s slit, moaning obscenely at the taste of his precum, making Sam pant and grip onto his big brother’s shoulders. Having loosened up Sam’s hole so much, Dean had no problem slipping his thick index finger into his brother as he sucked just the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He let his tongue explore and taste the days without showering, which made Dean’s own eyes tear up with want and need.

 

The first time that Dean ever pressed his finger up on Sam’s prostate, it made him come immediately. Not that Dean hadn’t expected as much, but it still came with a little shocked noise when Sam suddenly flooded his mouth with his salty, tangy release.  
Dean looked up at Sam, smiling as well as he could around his mouthful, before happily swallowing what his brother had offered.

 

As Sam tried to regain his composure, Dean wondered how good his baby brother would feel, once it wasn’t just a finger inside.


	7. Sweet (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

There was a lot to love about having a werewolf boyfriend. From the heavy, heady musk, to the hair all over his body – in short; Stiles was absolutely in love with Derek. Not just with his stupidly adorable and caring nature, or with his humor that no one besides Stiles seemed to really understand – but that body? Come on.

 

But what must’ve been Stiles’ favorite part of Derek, and especially the phenomenal sex they were having, was the sheer amount of cum those big, hairy nuts could produce. It was absolutely ridiculous; Derek could quite literally shower Stiles with it, pump orgasm after orgasm out without any trouble. And though Stiles was never too far behind on the amount of orgasms, his abilities were nowhere near the fountain between Derek’s legs.

 

Sex had become a ritual, something they took an entire day for if they could. They had even furnished an entirely separate bedroom, just so they wouldn’t completely soak their real bed or couch…although they didn’t shy away from sleeping in puddles of their own cum, sweat, and piss occasionally.

 

It always started with Stiles exploring; he’d bury his face in the bush of thick, curly hair in Derek’s pit, sniffing and licking the sweat off of it while getting the stink all over his face.  
Then he’d continue downwards, skipping Derek’s cock at first, to get at his beautiful, round ass. Derek wouldn’t let Stiles eat him out for too long though; he always told him to save some of it for later, once there was at least a load of cum or piss pumped into his hole.  
Finally, Stiles took Derek’s feet, sucked on his hairy, ripe toes, kissed them sweetly, then licked in between them. Once Stiles got to the point where he pressed his cheek against the arch of Derek’s foot as he mouthed against the ball of it, Derek had already matted his happy trail and the bush above his achingly hard cock with copious amounts of precum.

 

After that, Derek flipped Stiles onto his back, kissed him to chase the taste of his own sweat and stink, and jerked his cock rapidly. It only ever took a few moments before Derek shot his first load all over Stiles’ stomach, coating it easily, before lowering himself so their bodies were pressed together, rubbing the sticky mess between them into their skin.

 

Stiles dipped his fingers down between them occasionally, scooped up some of Derek’s cum and licked it off his fingers, until he heard his boyfriend making a noise somewhere between a growl and a whine. That was Stiles’ sign to feed him some of it too – at first with his fingers, which Derek sucked clean eagerly, letting his tongue swirl around them obscenely, and then directly from his mouth.

 

“Next one goes into your ass,” Derek muttered as he peppered Stiles’ neck and face with soft little kisses. Even in these moments, Derek was the sweetest person to exist – at least in Stiles’ eyes.


	8. Out Again (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Sam always wanted to be like his brother. From the days when they were kids and Dean was just the coolest and most handsome person Sam knew, to the days when they were older, when they were adults. Dean still was the most beautiful person Sam knew, but now he saw that they weren’t so different otherwise.

 

They loved their filth, loved how growing up like they had, had made them into dirty, uncaring, raunchy men. Thankfully, they were both on the same page in that category, which made their day to day life a lot easier and definitely more fun.

 

They both came to enjoy their free days the most, when they had nothing to do…besides each other. No showers, no clothes, no inhibitions, and certainly no rest for either of them.

 

Dean loved eating Sammy’s plump ass out. He didn’t know how his baby brother managed it, but it always smelled like he’d just run a marathon, with sweat dripping down the crack, matting the curly, dark hair around Sam’s puckered hole. For a few moments, Dean just stared at it – always – before he dragged the flat of his tongue over that sweet, dusky rim, collecting the raunchy taste of his brother’s sweat and musk, his own cock dripping and twitching from the taste alone.

 

The noises Dean made were enough to get Sam so hard, it ached. The wet, sloppy sounds of his older brother’s eager tongue, feasting on his tight, puffy hole was like music to Sam’s ears.  
And Dean’s favorite part? As much as Sam tried to, he could never fully prevent some gas passing while Dean was doing this. Dean’s skilled tongue was enough to draw out that foul gas, and whenever he did, Sam whimpered miserably, just as Dean pushed his nose against his baby brother’s sloppy rim to get a good noseful, before continuing his feast.

 

Afterwards, they fucked, always slow and steady at first, but Dean quickly lost control, and Sam gladly let him. Soon enough, the younger one could feel his wet, warm insides being flushed with Dean’s even hotter load as he continued to rut through his orgasm.

 

Sam was still hard when Dean pulled out and took a seat back down between his legs. While Dean pulled his cheeks apart to get a closer look of the creamy white he’d just deposited in his brother slowly dripping back out, Sam continued to jerk himself off roughly, waiting for what he knew was coming.  
Dean attached his lips to the puffy rim, immediately sucking and licking into it, making Sam mewl and moan, his hand speeding up as his cock drooled a continuous stream of precum.

 

“Come on Sammy, let me have it. Feed me,” Dean mumbled when he had pulled back for just a second. That’s what always got Sam; his brother’s talking was enough to make him obey as he bared down, making some of Dean’s cum, as well as more of the rancid gas his body produced leak out.  
Dean just groaned, kissing back against Sam’s hole even more eagerly as he sucked all he could from Sammy’s willing hole.

 

“So good Sammy…so good for me,” Dean moaned in between licks and kisses – that was enough to make his brother cum as well as his hole spasmed around Dean’s insistent tongue.  
Sam came with a shout, repeating his brother’s name over and over as his cum painted the floor beneath him.

 

Dean finally pulled back with one last kiss to Sam’s hole, after he’d made sure there was not a single drop left in there.  
“Quick breather, then I’m gonna fill you up,” Sam groaned as he straightened up, swiping a strand of hair from his forehead. Dean hummed and nodded eagerly. He couldn’t wait.


	9. Relaxed (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stiles was a great boyfriend. The best, actually. He was pretty sure no one else could or would ever keep up with Derek – which was a good thing, really. It meant Stiles never really had to be jealous of anyone. He and Derek both knew; no one would ever compare, because Stiles just let Derek be, let him live like he wanted to, and gladly accompanied that lifestyle.

 

Almost every morning after Derek returned from his routine run around the preserve, Stiles would push him down on a chair, coo what a good job he was doing, what a great alpha he was, then start to massage down his sore, throbbing legs.  
Derek always grinned like an idiot at the praise, sighed happily as he leaned back and let Stiles’ skillful hands rub some of the tension from his muscles. To be fair though; they both knew that they’d both benefit from this in the end.

 

Soon enough, Stiles pulled Derek’s dirty old running shoes from his feet, stopping to inhale the damp sole of each of them for a moment as he hummed appreciatively. When Derek’s toes – he always went barefoot these days – dragged over Stiles’ crotch teasingly, the younger one knew they were both in for a treat.  
A few seconds later, Stiles’ and Derek’s pants and underwear was gone, thrown across the room to be forgotten until they needed to go out or expected someone else to visit. Really, with just the two of them around, there was no need for clothing.

 

As Stiles began peppering Derek’s soles with soft kisses and tiny licks, the alpha began stroking his thick length languidly. His hand moved faster when Stiles began sucking on his big toe, moaning and clenching his eyes shut as he licked the tangy, sour taste away with his teasing, wet tongue. Only when he had covered both of Derek’s feet in saliva, when he had sucked on each toe individually, when he had cleaned the areas in between, and when all he could taste and smell was Derek did the two switch.  
While Stiles leaned over to nip at Derek’s foreskin, slowly letting his tongue slide around underneath it to clean out the ridges filled with old cum and piss, Derek put his two feet together around Stiles’ cock, jerking him off with them.

 

When they enjoyed themselves like this, neither of them ever lasted long. For Derek, it was his werewolf stamina, and for Stiles, it was the remnants of his teenage eagerness.

 

Derek shot into Stiles’ waiting mouth, some of his load getting caught underneath his foreskin to be cleaned up by Stiles the next time.  
Stiles sprayed his cum all over the tops of Derek’s feet and toes as he continued to hump them while he began massaging the creamy liquid into his lover’s skin, hoping to make it smell even worse.

 

And just like that, they were both a little more happy and relaxed.


	10. Marking (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

“Good boy,“ Derek cooed as he finished inside of Stiles for the second time that night. Two huge loads in, and Stiles’ hole was a slippery, wet, drooling mess. That was Derek’s repayment for what he promised to do for Stiles – not that either of them took much convincing by the other to go ahead with their ideas, but it was the thought that counted.

After plugging Stiles up, saving those two loads to play with later, or maybe just use them as lube again, Derek went down on his knees in front of Stiles. The boy grinned down at him, stroking his hand through the wolf’s hair lovingly before giving his cock a few slow strokes. “Been waiting almost all day for this Der…hope you’re ready,” he hummed, shutting his eyes as Derek’s lips closed around the tip of his swollen cock.

Derek loved marking Stiles in all ways, shapes, and forms – even from the inside – and now, it was Stiles’ turn to give some of that back.  
The boy groaned, and it took him a little bit, but finally, with a little insistent push to his bladder from Derek, Stiles could let go, and began to piss into his lover’s waiting mouth.

Derek felt a shiver run through him as soon as the first drops of bitter piss hit his tongue, but he didn’t mind one bit. No, he suckled on the head of Stiles’ cock, trying to get even more of the hot liquid out and make it go even faster.

Only a few seconds in, and Stiles was panting, thrusting lightly, causing some of his piss to drip down from the corners of Derek’s mouth to run and mat his beard, and the hair growing on his chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Derek couldn’t help but stroke himself again. He wasn’t hard yet, but with his cock still so sensitive from its earlier treatment, he couldn’t hold back either and instead began pissing all over Stiles’ legs and feet as well.

Almost two minutes went by, Stiles now only dribbling a few last drops which Derek eagerly chased with the tip of his tongue, before Derek finally stood up again, knees a little wobbly, but he was held by Stiles. They kissed, shared the tastes in their mouth, letting their tongues explore the other’s mouth in a sloppy, wet mess of a kiss.

“I think those are next,” Derek spoke after they broke apart, pointing down at Stiles’ feet. They were pretty ripe from his earlier lacrosse training session, even before they got started, but now, with Derek’s piss all over them, the wolf couldn’t wait lick and suck them clean properly.


	11. Loser (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

“You’re an ass,“ Dean grumbled as he licked down Sam’s neck slowly, tasting the salt and sweat that had gathered on his skin throughout the day. He wasn’t really mad about any of this, but he had to make a show for his brother, because he wouldn’t admit out loud how much he enjoyed cleaning him up like this.

 

It had been a stupid bet, really. Dean should’ve never questioned Sam’s knowledge on any supernatural creature – the boy’s brain was like a hard drive for random facts about every damn monster imaginable. And the prize for all of it? Looser has to lick the winner’s body clean – all of it. Another pretty stupid idea, considering Dean had a hard enough time to conceal how he felt about his brother on a daily basis.

Ever since the boy had hit puberty, started smelling like a man with all the sweat that suddenly huge body of his produced, and filled out so damn well, Dean had lost all hope of this just being a phase. No, he’d have to resign to the fact that this attraction would last, and that he should be really careful with his bets in the future.

 

To be fair though, Sam seemed to be enjoying this just a little too much as well. The little shit knew he was going to win this bet, had skipped a few days’ worth of showering on purpose, just so Dean would really have something to smell. For example; Sam’s pits were foul. Any other person near the boy would’ve probably been gagging just from the stench of those things alone. Not Dean though – he got in there, hoping Sam might have mercy on him if he did a well enough job on the top half of his body.

 

After licking and subtly sniffing at the wiry hair, Sam caging his head with his arm, Dean finally pulled away, his lips wet from sweat and spit as he looked up at his brother pleadingly, but was only met with a smirk and a nod of Sam’s head, signaling for him to continue. Not that Dean minded too much, but his boner was starting to become uncomfortable in his pants.

 

He continued downwards, even making a show of licking over each of Sam’s nipples, making the younger one chuckle and ruffle Dean’s hair. By the time Dean had reached Sam’s hips, he just wanted to take his cock out and jerk himself off violently, preferably round about eight times. He was about to get to work on Sam’s thighs and legs, skipping over the boy’s still clothed, suspiciously even larger than usual crotch, when Sam shook his head and cupped Dean’s neck, keeping him in place. “Nuh uh. Everything Dean, you’re gonna clean my entire body,” he insisted, and with that, pulled down his formerly white briefs, which sported a few crusty spots in the front, to reveal his hard, slender cock, which had been strategically placed in an angle to conceal the fact that Sam had been fully erect this entire time.

 

For a few moments, Dean looked between his brother’s face and his cock stunned, gaping slightly, but when it seemed as if Sam wasn’t joking, when he just kept staring back at Dean with a smirk, the older one knew how this was going to end. “Fine, fine…a bet’s a bet,” he sighed, overly dramatic, as he leaned down to nose at Sam’s bushy pubes. There was definitely more than just sweat to it – Dean swore he could smell traces of cum and piss that hadn’t been washed out, making for an intoxicating cocktail of scents that had his own cock twitch and leak into his damp underwear.

 

Dean started with Sam’s musky, low-hanging balls, licking and sucking them into his mouth to taste the days of sweat on them, but he was too curious to remain there for too long. Instead, he made his way up Sam’s entire length, stopping at the hooded tip, concealed by slightly pulled-back foreskin. “Don’t think you keep it clean down there as it is,” Dean grumbled, before grabbing onto Sam’s cock to hold it in place, while his tongue slipped under the boy’s foreskin, coaxing a whiny, needy moan from him. Dean just grinned and swirled his tongue around, tasting still slightly wet drips of cum and piss that hadn’t been shaken off.

 

All it took was for Dean to pull Sam’s foreskin back once and suckle the tip of his erection into his mouth, for the younger one to cum, half of it hitting Dean in the face, before he reacted instinctively and wrapped his lips around Sam more firmly, catching the second half of his orgasm in his mouth and quickly swallowing it down.

 

“Damn it Sammy, now you’re dirty again,” Dean sighed as he pulled back, swiping some of the cum that had landed on his chin up with his thumb and sucking it off as well. “Gonna take a while if you just keep making a mess.”

 

Grinning, Dean wrapped his lips around Sam once more, the younger one helplessly thrusting upwards, but squirming as his overly sensitive cock was assaulted by Dean’s insistent tongue again. It didn’t take long until he felt like a second orgasm was hitting him, causing him to groan out loudly, but instead, he started peeing, and immediately blushed once he realized what was happening to him.  
Dean wasn’t put off at the slightest though. He drank down mouthful after mouthful of bitter, pungent piss that was leaking out of his brother uncontrollably. Only once the last spurts had leaked out and Dean had kept on sucking, this time bopping his head up and down properly, did Sam cum again, just as intensely as the first time. Only now, Dean didn’t just swallow everything down. He sat up, took his brother’s blissed out face in his hands as he straddled his lap, and forced the boy’s load into his mouth by pushing his tongue past Sam’s lips.

 

They shared the musky, thick cum back and forth, each of them taking turns and swallowing little mouthfuls of it, until it was all gone and all that remained were their tongues sliding across one another, Sam tasting himself, his sweat, his piss, and his cum on Dean’s lips.

 

“One half down, another one to go,” Dean hummed when they broke apart, chuckling as he sat back in between Sam’s legs and took one of his baby brother’s sour feet into his lap.  
Sam just huffed and leaned back, the bet having somehow turned on him – but he couldn’t find it in him to protest.


	12. While the Boyfriend's Gone (Derek/Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Usually, Stiles was Derek’s stress relief. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Derek could relax around him, just be open and honest, and let go of some of his usual responsibilities. So when Stiles was not around for a while, the wolf got a little more irritable, and a lot more frustrated. The pack eventually noticed and decided to leave, at least until Stiles was back from his weekend trip with his Dad.

 

Unlike the pack, Derek had to live with himself – and the lack of his boyfriend. Being the thoughtful and caring person that he was though, Stiles had left some of his belongings for Derek, just so he’d at least have something that smelled like Stiles. And boy, was Derek thankful for that. He didn’t think he’d made it through a day without them.

 

Stiles’ underwear didn’t fit him, but Derek could at least wear his socks and find some form of comfort in that. And that was all good and well, at least for the first day. On the second day, Derek really started feeling the tenseness and frustration again. Usually, that was around the time when Stiles would either talk him down or…use different tactics to distract his boyfriend. Seeing as Stiles wasn’t around for another 36 hours or so though, Derek figured he’d have to take care of himself for now.

 

That’s how he ended up lying in his bathtub, still wearing Stiles’ socks, but otherwise completely nude. He was holding the boy’s briefs to his nose and inhaling them over and over again, his eyes having fallen shut five minutes or so ago.

Derek was stroking his cock slowly, stopping in between a few times, to just tug at his nipples, or trace over his hole. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could, just so he’d have less time to spend apart from Stiles left.

 

The teasing and edging went on for quite a while – in fact, Derek was surprised with himself at how long he had already made it. He was currently swirling his spit-wet finger around underneath his foreskin, gathering some of the leftover drops of cum and piss that had collected there, only to pull out a few moments later and suck his finger clean again. That alone was enough to make Derek’s whole body twitch, and this time, he felt like he’d gone too far, had waited long enough, because he felt his spine tingling, and his legs tremble with the usual telltale signs of his orgasms approach.

 

With a sigh, Derek decided it was about time to let go anyway. He was prepared to come and shot a load all over himself, so it was understandable that he made a surprised, squeaking noise, and his eyes flew open when, instead of creamy, thick cum, hot, musky piss streamed all over his body, in short bursts at first, then a continuous stream that reached up to his chest. He must’ve been going a lot longer than he first anticipated…but Derek was in no way averse to what was happening. He started rubbing the piss into his skin, groaning at the scent alone, combined with the smell of Stiles’ unwashed, sweaty, musky underwear that he was still holding over his nose, and licking lightly, just to add to the cacophony of filth.

 

Moments later, Derek seized up again, only this time he was shooting his actual load all over himself, even reaching his face and spreading some of it on Stiles’ briefs. He couldn’t find it in himself to care about that though, not when their mixed scent made his eyes roll back and another squirt of cum drool from his slit.

 

Stiles received a picture only a few minutes later; a shot from Derek’s point of view, his body still covered in cum and piss, Stiles’ underwear having joined the mess in the tub, while one of his socks was wrapped around Derek’s still-erect cock. Along with it came a message: ‘Gonna save the next one for you. Can’t wait to see you.’

 

Only one more day to go.


	13. Clean Up (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Dean didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of this; the reassuring love he and Sam shared after a successful hunt, just to remember that they were both still alive and well.  
The hunts took a lot out of them, they demanded their full attention, and some things just weren’t important enough for either of them to bother with until they were done. So it was no rarity for either of them to go almost a week without showering properly, a week without as much as taking a few minutes to jerk off real quick – let alone have sex. So the times when they got back from a hunt, when they were free to do with their time as they pleased, at least for a while, were their favorite.  
  
Dean loved taking care of his baby brother in every way possible. He loved stitching him up when he was hurt, he loved being the one to comfort him when he was sad, he loved being the one to clean him up after a week like they had just went through. A particularly resilient coven of witches – but now they were all gone. And Dean got to take care of Sammy.  
  
He was on his knees, between Sam’s legs, always starting at the back, just so Sam would get to enjoy himself a little longer. Dean started by licking his crack, ridding it of the sweat that had collected there. He circled Sam’s hole with his tongue, poking in occasionally to taste the earthy musk of his brother. Only when he was satisfied with what he had managed to do at Sam’s back, did Dean grab his brother’s waist and turn him around, so he could face his beautifully long erection.  
  
After a week of hunting, there was a lot that had to be cleaned off of it; droplets of piss and cum that Sam hadn’t shaken off, even more sweat, not only in his bushy pubes, but all over his cock…the scent alone was enough to send Dean into a frenzy. He wasted no time pulling Sam’s foreskin back to reveal the smelly, angry red head of his cock fully. A moment later, Dean’s lips were wrapped around it, while his tongue darted out to taste. Pure, earthy, dirty musk – all for him. He took his time, let his tongue swirl in circles, suckled just on the tip of Sam’s cock to get him worked up, until finally, Dean took more of his baby brother’s length.  
  
At this point, Sam had been worked up so much, he couldn’t hold back much longer before shooting his first load. He had learned that there was no use in warning Dean about it; he’d just continue to suck and bop his head anyway, at least through the first orgasm. So Sam didn’t say anything, just listened to Dean’s moaning around his length as he swallowed the first sticky, hot load of his brother. He didn’t even need a break afterwards; Sam let Dean fuck his own cock against his socked foot, and not too long after, shot his second impressively large load down Dean’s throat.

 

And all this was just the start; they hadn’t even gotten to Sam’s large feet or his foul pits…and then there was still Dean, who’d gotten at least as dirty as his brother, if not more so.  
Yes, this would be a long night. And a pleasant one.


	14. Angry (Sciam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Liam had always had issues, especially when it came to submitting. From the time when he was a kid, till now - he hated to have to give up control, or at least he liked to pretend to hate it. Whenever Scott tried to integrate him into the pack, their sessions went accordingly; Liam ended up storming out - sooner rather than later - because he couldn’t take being bossed around by anyone, even an Alpha.  
  
So, Scott had to figure out a way to make these sessions a little more…rewarding. And being an angsty, horny teenager himself, he managed to figure out just the thing Liam wanted.

Scott started to show up to their meeting after practice, having skipped his shower. He grinned at the way Liam’s nostrils flared as soon as the Alpha entered the room - he’d have him soon enough. And he wasn’t wrong.  
  
The first time it happened, Scott was a little surprised, but not disappointed in the least. “You fucking reek,” Liam muttered, claws and fangs extending a little as he dropped to his knees in front of Scott. It wasn’t even in a submissive manner, he looked more annoyed than anything else - even as he shoved his head forwards to bury his nose in Scott’s crotch.  
  
The Alpha stumbled backwards, until he managed to sink down on a chair, while Liam knee-walked after him, barely letting any space get between them. Once Scott sat down, Liam pulled his own and Scott’s shorts down - both of them conveniantly free-balling - and wasted no time getting to work on Scott’s cock.  
  
Liam could smell the sweat from practice on Scott, he could smell the dried up drops of cum in his dirty foreskin, he could smell his thick bush and all the musk that had collected there. He was in heaven; a stinky, beautiful heaven. And being able to taste all of it was even better.  
  
Liam wasn’t particularly skillful, but what he lacked in technique, he more than made up for with eagerness. Even though he was choking and drooling all over Scott’s huge balls and his long, dark cock, he seemed to be enjoying himself - even more so when Scott kicked off his shoes, then pulling down his sweat-damp socks with his toes. The foul scent of them hit Liam almost immediately, and it only helped fuel him on even more.  
  
Scott kicked away the hand Liam had wrapped around his own cock, ignoring the boy’s growl, then formed a tunnel with his feet, wrapping them around the head of Liam’s thick dick. He understood instantly, beginning to fuck forward, in between the sticky, wet soles of Scott’s feet, and his ripe, hairy toes.  
  
As soon as Scott’s shot his load down Liam’s waiting throat, Liam came as well, painting the tops of Scott’s feet and toes with his creamy, musky cum. He whimpered as he swallowed down his Alpha’s heady load, he could taste Scott’s musk in it, went wild over it - for a moment, Scott was afraid Liam might end up chewing his cock off, just to get more of that taste. He did, however, manage to stop him from doing so, by lifting one of his coated feet up and letting Liam clean it, letting him lick the cum off of it, then continue to let him suck on his toes, just for good measure, while keeping his other foot down between Liam’s legs to slowly continue to stroke the boy’s cock.  
  
Needless to say, Liam never missed a session after that one - in fact, he asked for more and more of them. He was happy, Scott was happy, and no one complained about Liam’s hole smelling like Scott’s cum, or Scott’s breath reeking of Liam.


	15. Pack Care (Stiles x Pack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

The pack had always taken care of each of its members. Werewolf or not, they were all part of it, and they could all enjoy the perks that came with belonging to it. Yes, to outsiders, their actions might’ve seemed a little…strange. Unorthodox. Too intimate. But none of them really cared.

When Stiles came to the loft after practice, Derek was the only one already around. He looked Stiles over and only raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Rough session. Coach really went all out on us today,” Stiles explained simply, sitting down on the couch after removing his shirt and shoes. He knew what was coming – that’s why he came over this early.

Derek didn’t waste much time, before he wandered over to the human, shaking his head a little as he nosed along Stiles’ collar bone and into one of his pits. Groaning, Stiles lifted and crossed his arms behind his head, giving Derek better access to his sweat-damp pit. The wolf took the cue almost immediately, diving in and not only burying his nose in the wet, wiry hair growing there, but also beginning to lick at it, gathering all the sweat and musk that had collected there, tasting the salt.

Derek was still going at the first pit when Scott and Liam arrived. They barely took a look at what was happening before getting with the program. Scott kneeled between Stiles’ legs, which he threw over his shoulder so he could access his friend’s crack and hole. It was so wet with sweat, a dark patch had formed on his now torn-off shorts.  
While Scott licked his way in between Stiles’ cheeks, Liam muttered something about not being a damn slave to the pack, but ultimately couldn’t stop from pulling Stiles’ socks off to get at his sour feet, sucking his long toes into his mouth and lick in between them, almost teasingly, just so he could get as much of the filthy taste of them as possible.

Lastly, Peter wandered into the loft. He usually wasn’t big on pack activities, but this…this, he enjoyed. He looked Stiles over – noticing how his face was flushed and his cock hard and leaking against his stomach – before taking a seat on the side of Stiles Derek wasn’t currently occupying. “Youth these days…so filthy,” he sighed dramatically, before shrugging and bowing down to pull Stiles’ foreskin down, lick the smeg and precum from the head of his cock eagerly, then suck it down without as much as a second thought.

It was no surprise that Stiles barely took a few minutes to cum – the first load shot down Peter’s throat, the second one licked out of him by all the others, who were shoving at each other and trying to get their tongue in front of Stiles when he finished.


	16. Trained (Stiam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stiles was skeptic about that new boy, Liam. He seemed to have those strange, angry phases, seemed a little reclusive sometimes, scared and lost at others. Stiles didn’t know what to make of it all, what had gotten the other boy to the point he was at now.

It only started to make sense a while after the two first met, and it started, like many great stories do, in the school gym’s locker room. Stiles always enjoyed his time there because, well, he was pretty nasty at heart. This was where he first noticed that Liam didn’t seem to be enjoying himself as much – or at all, really. He always hurried out of the room after practice, kept his head down, and didn’t look at anyone. It was by accident, really, when Stiles noticed; he ran into Liam one time while the boy had his eyes on the floor while trying to leave discretely. For a second or so, he looked up, and Stiles saw what was going on: Liam’s face was flushed, and his nostrils flaring constantly. Instead of reacting aggressively, Liam just apologized and scrambled to get away. But it was too late, Stiles had realized what was getting him so worked up, at least he thought he did, and he wasted no time testing that theory.

It was a week later, Stiles had made preparations. He got Liam to meet him in the locker room after school one day, promising that it wouldn’t take long, and that it was extremely important. Reluctantly, Liam agreed, although he realized it probably wasn’t his greatest idea; he could barely take himself after a run or a workout, his nose was just way too sensitive nowadays. Liam could get turned on so easily by the intense smell of a sweaty men, of the musk all over a guy’s body – even if it was his own.

Luckily for him, the locker room had been empty for hours when he and Stiles met – the scent in there wasn’t as bad as it was right after practice. Liam felt save, though a little on edge; Stiles was nowhere to be seen yet. He looked around for a moment, noticing nothing and no one, still a little too distracted because of the scent around him. And then it was too late.  
  
One moment, Liam heard footsteps approaching, but before he could turn around, he had a wet sock pressed to his face. His eyes widened in shock as he instinctually tried to inhale, only to have his nose be assaulted by the musk of, what must’ve been, a week or so worth of sweat. Stiles was standing there, sock in hand, grinning devilishly as he pressed it further against Liam’s face, and the boy couldn’t help it. There was no way this would go over well for him.  
  
He tried not to, he really did, but after inhaling the intense scent again and again, Liam’s hips started bucking wildly. He closed his eyes, whimpered miserably, and continued to hump nothing but thin air. It only took a few pathetic moments, before Liam moaned loudly, his hips stuttering to a halt as a huge, wet spot formed at the crotch of his shorts.  
Stiles just continued to grin. “That’s adorable,” he drawled as he watched the spot, even going as far as poking at it, only to have Liam whimper and whine. Finally, he pulled his sock away, but the damage was done, and Liam knew, he could smell the sweat on his skin until he’d get the chance to shower.  
  
A few weeks later, it had become a pattern; afraid of him telling the others, Liam does everything Stiles wants from him. He started working out more, pushing himself more and more, bulking up quite nicely. He had to stop showering so often, was told not to change his clothes every day, especially his underwear and socks. At first it was annoying, after the second week or so, it only made him angry.  
The only person, and the only thing that could make this new hulking, raging boy halt and keep him from destroying half of the locker room (again!) was Stiles.  
  
Stiles trained Liam to enjoy some of this musk and sweat, instead of curse it – especially his. Liam couldn’t quite remember the amount of times he had to lick Stiles’ body clean after practice; his pits, his neck, his feet, his ass, and his crotch. Oddly enough, he didn’t mind so much when it was just him and Stiles, though the fact that he wasn’t allowed to come – yet – during those clean-ups, was infuriating in and of itself.   
  
As angry and frustrated as Liam got, the moment Stiles pressed one of his old socks to his nose, he was calm. It took the edge off immediately – instead of his destructive behavior, Liam started humping the air, like the first time this had happened, only to wet his pants with his cum time and time again. He should’ve probably been embarrassed about it; a now muscular, threatening brute, but as soon as he had a damn sock in front of his face, he became as docile as a child.  
  
One of these days, Stiles would let Liam hump against his hips, then see how things turn out from there…


	17. Wet (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

“Sammy, please,” Dean whined, as if he hadn’t skipped his shower and waited for his brother to come home, just so he’d do this.

 

Dean was sprawled out on their bed, completely nude, with Sam between his legs. The younger one had a lazy smile on his face as he nosed against Dean’s hairy crack, humming as the pure scent of musk hit him again and again.  
“I got you Dean, stop rushing,” Sam chuckled, finally relenting and kissing each of Dean’s cheeks, while Dean let his head drop back and sighed. Sam sure loved to take his time, get Dean worked up – desperate and needy, just like he wanted him.

 

The first touch of Sam’s tongue to his hole, after spreading his cheeks a little, almost made Dean cry out. He’d never get used to this, to Sam’s soft, teasing exploring; to the kitten licks, then the circling of his tongue, then the darting. Sam took his sweet, sweet time, even while exploring just this tiny bit of Dean’s body – a part which he knew all too well already. But still, he treasured every given opportunity.

 

He could taste the sweat in Dean’s crack, and especially on the muscled rim of his hole, where it had collected in the folds of the older one’s overly sensitive skin. The breathy moans Sam could elicit from Dean were completely worth the time he was spending settled between the older one’s swamped cheeks. In fact; Sam loved the smell and the taste – maybe more than he should, but Dean wasn’t stopping him, hadn’t ever stopped him, even seemed to encourage this…so where was the harm?  
  
Soon enough, Sam was eating Dean’s ass, eagerly and sloppy. His tongue alternated between darting into Dean’s heated insides, and lapping at his entrance to get it loose and relaxed – so relaxed, in fact, that the older one didn’t manage to hold in the occasional puff of hot air and foul gas. To Dean, this was embarrassing, to Sam, it was just more motivation.

 

“Come on Sammy…I need to come. Please?” Dean eventually begged, when his hard cock had started dripping so much precum, it was starting to pool on his stomach, making it glisten a little.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam finally pulled away from Dean’s hole. He was still smirking – half apologetic, half teasing – and his lips and chin were wet with spit and sweat. It was a sight to behold, and Dean found his own mouth dropping open at it, in a lustful moan.  
  
“Fine, fine, fine. Relax for me, alright?” Sam hummed, noticing the way Dean was looking – well, staring – at his mouth. His grin only grew after he pushed his fingers into Dean’s mouth, the older one immediately working to get them sloppily wet. Sooner than Dean would’ve liked, Sam pulled his fingers away again, trailing a few strings of saliva behind, which landed on Dean’s chest and cock, while Sam brought the wet digits to his brother’s hole and pushed them inside.  
  
“You’re staring Dean,” Sam noted nonchalantly while he fingered his brother open. “Do I have something on my face?” Usually, this would’ve been beneath Dean, and he would’ve responded with a snarky remark or joke, but in his blissed out state, he could’ve cared less about his brother’s teasing. He pulled Sam closer, groaning a little when the younger one stroked over his prostate once or twice. “You know what I’m staring at,” Dean muttered, cupping Sam’s chiseled jaw with both his hands, forcing the younger one’s mouth open slightly. “Give me some of that,” Dean demanded opening his own mouth as well.  
  
Sam shook his head a little, but complied – he certainly had his preferences, so why not let Dean have his own as well? Moments later, a string of spit was drooling from Sam’s tongue onto Dean’s, the older one moaning immediately as he closed his eyes and rutted his ass back against Sam’s insistent fingers. It only took a few seconds before Dean pulled his brother down into a filthy kiss. He could taste his own hole and sweat, he could smell it on Sam’s lips, but it did nothing but spur him on even more.  
  
Dean licked and sucked on Sam’s tongue, let his own explore his brother’s mouth, let their saliva pool at the edges of their mouths, let it drool down his face. Dean was so lost in the kiss, he barely noticed when Sam’s slightly cold cock pushed into him – he must’ve lubed it up at some point, the sneaky fucker – but he almost didn’t care about that anymore. Well, not until Sam hit his prostate spot on once again.  
  
Dean cried out, moaned and whined into Sam’s mouth, but didn’t let him pull away, wasn’t willing to break the kiss. This was Dean’s favorite part, and he wouldn’t let go of it. Their mouths stayed connected through most of the fucking. Sam only occasionally broke away to let Dean watch his face and chin, smeared with saliva. Dean would take those times to grab Sam’s hand and suck on his fingers, or do it the other way around, and push his hand into Sam’s mouth, get it wet, before he continued to jerk his cock in time with Sam’s thrusts.  
  
Dean didn’t know how much later it was when he felt Sam twitch inside of him, filling him with his load. It only took a few more flicks of his hand for him to come all over his body as well. Even through that, Dean continued to kiss his brother, like he could slip away as soon as they stopped.  
  
It was Sam – of course it was – who eventually pulled away again, even through Dean’s needy whining. But of course, Sam wouldn’t leave his brother like this. He knew Dean wanted attention now, needed it, and he did as well. Still, there was something Sam wanted to do, just to make it better for both of them. He ended up between Dean’s legs again, with his mouth attached to Dean’s hole. And as soon as the older one realized what Sam was doing, his legs locked behind his brother’s head to keep him in place.  
  
Sam sucked and licked out as much of his load as he could, with Dean baring down slightly, feeding that earthy, musky load back into Sam’s open, wet mouth. Once Sam had gotten everything he could back out, he tapped at Dean’s thighs so he would release him.  
  
He crawled back up towards Dean, his mouth still full as he pressed it to his brother’s. They shared Sam’s load eagerly, the taste of cum just adding to their sloppy, lazy making out, adding to the mess around their mouths.  
  
Finally, Dean was content, his arms locked around Sam, just like Sam’s were locked around him. Neither of them would’ve ever admitted that they were kissers in bed – luckily neither of them needed to. They could just stay like this for hours upon end, until their lips were plumped up, and their mouths red from the scratching of their stubble.


	18. Movie Night (Sciles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stiles didn’t really understand nor care how he ended up in this situation. Scott was staying over, since the Sheriff would be gone for the night. They talked - a lot - Scott telling Stiles how he recently noticed how freaking turned on he got from the scent of sweat and musk, how even his own smell could do it for him, and how he started skipping showers regularly, just so his jerk off sessions would be better.  
  
It wasn’t really unusual for them to talk about stuff like this. Ever since each of them found out what masturbation was, it was a completely normal subject to talk about between them. They didn’t know everything about the other’s preferences, but they did know quite a lot, so this information was just another piece to the puzzle that was Scott’s sexual preferences.

“Bet your balls and ass get pretty sweaty,” Stiles eventually chuckled, patting Scott’s lower back. “Isn’t that uncomfortable dude?” he wondered.   
Scott just shrugged, grinning to himself. “It’s not too bad…well, my balls aren’t. My ass does get a little wet. Makes my hole kinda fluttery sometimes,” he mused, hole twitching just from the thought of it. Scott had always felt the insane need to play with himself back there whenever that happened, and it never failed to make him squirt his cum all over his body or the bathroom floor. How his mother hadn’t noticed all the stains there yet was beyond him.  
  
Stiles, ever the explorative, cheeky little asshole, snickered as he let his hand on Scott’s back drop a little lower. “You’re such a bottom,” he laughed, dripping his fingers into Scott’s pants and slowly letting them roam lower and lower, down Scott’s admittedly sweaty cheeks.  
  
This also wasn’t too unusual for either of them; Scott and Stiles had play-fought and touched each other’s dicks or asses quite a few times. Never really to get off, but more in a playful, teasing kind of way. In Stiles’ mind, this was no different from all those other times. What he didn’t notice, with his eyes still glued to the TV in front of him, was how Scott’s grin widened a little, how his eyes closed a little in bliss and his pupils widened – at least for a few moments, before he realized what Stiles was doing and what he’d soon find.  
  
“Shit…Stiles, wait-“ But at that point, it was already too late. Stiles’ middle finger had settled on top of Scott’s desperately twitching hole – which just seemed to get worse, now that it was being touched. At first, Stiles thought Scott was just chickening out on him, and he’d get a good laugh out of going on a little longer. He rubbed his finger up and down a little, feeling Scott’s sweat in between his cheeks, but then…there seemed to be something else. Something that was definitely too thick to be sweat, something almost sticky, and it seemed to be…leaking out of Scott’s hole?  
  
“Dude, what the fuck is that?!” Stiles yelled, head spinning to face Scott, while his finger continued its exploration, pushing against the ring of muscle slightly, causing more of that liquid to pour out.  
  
Scott’s face had gone completely red, and he seemed to be torn between pushing Stiles off to calm down, and letting him continue because this felt so damn good when someone else was doing it to his hole…it wouldn’t hurt to let Stiles go on for just a little bit, right?  
  
“It’s – well, you see…I didn’t have any lube at home, but I, uh…I had to use something else, y’know?” Scott mumbled, biting his bottom lip nervously. Stiles, who seemed to slowly be understanding what was going on, pushed the tip of his finger against Scott’s hole to collect some of the liquid, before pulling his hand back and wiggling his now wet finger in front of his nose.  
  
“You used your own cum to finger yourself?? That’s so-“ Stiles began, a wicked smirk already forming on his lips, but before he could finish his reply, he noticed the weird look Scott was giving him.   
  
Stiles did know Scott well – very well, better than anyone else. He could read his expression easily, no words needed. Scott seemed to be caught somewhere in between missing Stiles’ finger at his hole, and wanting to lean forward to sniff or taste. Which was…well, it was not something Stiles had expected. Their teasing never went beyond just that – teasing. But now Scott seemed to want more, but he was unable to really say it out loud. And Stiles could’ve been an ass about it, he could’ve pretended like he didn’t know exactly what was going on in Scott’s mind – but this was his best friend after all. They always helped each other out. They always got each other’s back.  
  
Stiles grinned as he pulled his hand closer, inhaling the scent of Scott’s release, mixed with his sweaty cleft deeply, then even licked at the liquid covering the tip of his finger. “Nasty dude,” Stiles chuckled, all the while Scott was gaping at him, completely unable to even form a response, because that must’ve been the single hottest thing he’d ever witnessed.   
  
Turns out, there was no need for a response anyway. Stiles just turned his attention back to the TV, with Scott immediately pouting a little – though he knew he just needed to accept the fact that this might’ve just gone beyond their friendship if he let Stiles continue – which didn’t last long however. Not when Stiles hand settled back on his back and quickly returned to its earlier spot, with Stiles’ finger reaching in between Scott’s cheeks immediately.  
  
Scott really didn’t know how to handle the situation, so instead of saying anything, potentially making this awkward on both of them, he turned back to the TV as well, letting Stiles play with his hole while they continued to watch their movie.  
  
It was pretty fun, actually; Stiles let his finger circle Scott’s hole, dip in just a tiny bit occasionally, making Scott mewl and whimper. A few times, he pushed his finger past the first knuckle, then wiggled it in Scott’s tight heat, grinning when it elicited a moan from his friend. Whenever Stiles did so, more and more of Scott’s thick load started to dribble out around his finger, rolling down his crack and over his taint, where it began to dry in. He’d smell so damn delicious after this…  
  
“Listen man, I don’t wanna criticize your hygiene or anything, but…that’s a damn sticky load,” Stiles eventually mumbled, once the movie seemed to roll towards its end. “And I don’t know if you’ll get it outta your hole so easily on your own…” With a devilish grin, Stiles pushed his finger deep into Scott one last time, rubbing at his prostate shortly, then pulling it back out of his pants immediately, making Scott whine at the loss of contact.   
“How about I help you clean that out, hm?” And with those words, Stiles pressed his soaked finger to Scott’s lips, his friend instantly opening his mouth to receive it and suck the salty, slightly earthy-tasting sweat and cum from Stiles’ finger.  
  
A few minutes later, Scott was sprawled out on the couch, pants and underwear gone, Stiles propped up behind him, staring at Scott’s ass, which he held up high in the air, all but presenting it, just for Stiles’ to enjoy and devour. Scott’s hole was wet and shiny from the mixture of sweat and cum, which was still leaking out of him slowly. Stiles smiled as he swiped his thumb through the mess once, then sucked it clean.  
  
“Come on dude, are you gonna clean me up or what?” Scott mumbled, feeling a little ashamed of how eager he sounded. Luckily, Stiles wasn’t going to be an asshole about this – no pun intended. He leaned forward, stroking Scott’s back as he gave his puckered hole a soft, sweet kiss. “Chill out Scotty. I got you.”  
  
And then it started; Stiles could barely hold back. He dove in tongue first, licking and sucking at Scott’s entrance to get it to loosen up. He licked the drops of sweat from the hairs growing down Scott’s crack, moaning when he got a whiff of the musky scent collected in those bushy hairs occasionally.   
  
After a while, Scott groaned, his hole pushing out a little, finally allowing more and more of his load to trickle out. Stiles hummed appreciatively as he licked the first bit up, then attached his mouth on Scott’s hole. He began by simply sucking a little, coaxing more and more of that salty cream to leak out. When he couldn’t get any more that way, Stiles pushed his tongue past the wrinkly skin of Scott’s rim, which had finally loosened enough to welcome Stiles’ muscle inside.  
  
In there, it was a whole other story; Scott’s walls seemed to be completely coated with his sticky load, which just refused to come out on its own. And Stiles was in heaven. He sucked, and licked, and collected as much of the delicious cum as he could, only to swallow it down greedily, his cock hardening in his pants at the taste.  
  
Neither of them was surprised or opposed when Stiles reached out to grab Scott’s erection, which had been dangling between his legs teasingly ever since he removed his pants. Stiles grinned against Scott’s hole as he started stroking him quickly. He used his other hand to pull at Scott’s hole and get at the cum that had been fingered into his hole more deeply. Eventually, Stiles had to push his finger into Scott alongside his tongue to scoop the last bit of cream from deep within into his mouth.  
  
Once all the cum was gone, the taste fading on Stiles’ coated tongue, he figured it’d be time to end this properly. He kept his mouth on Scott, tongue still teasing and licking at his hole, while his index finger reached out to finally brush over Scott’s prostate, making him shoot all over Stiles’ hand with a shout, and a desperate groan in no time.  
  
A minute or so later, when Scott’s legs finally stopped shaking from the intensity, and when his overly-sensitive hole just couldn’t take any more of Stiles’ still present tongue, he pulled away, and sat Stiles down, before staring up at him.  
  
“Let me return that favor,” Scott breathed, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and pulling his cum-covered hand close, licking the mess up and sucking Stiles’ fingers clean, finally getting a taste of his own musky cum – as if Scott had never tasted it before. He blew his best friend right then and there, making Stiles shoot down his throat in record time – which wasn’t all too surprising, considering Stiles had been hard ever since he had pushed his hand past Scott’s waistband.   
  
The kiss they shared afterwards, tasting of both their loads, was filthy enough to get them both hard again right away. Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	19. Distraction (Alec/Malec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

This day could barely have gone any worse. First, Alec had almost been killed on a mission, had it not been for his sister’s help, then he got into an argument with her over it afterwards, and now he was back in his room, feeling more frustrated than he had in years.  
  
Izzy had told him he wasn’t focused, that this was all because of…well. Alec didn’t like to think about it, he certainly didn’t like admitting that his sister might be right about something, but the truth of the matter was; yeah, she was right. Alec’s focus had been slipping, ever since he met this stupid warlock…His feelings and private thoughts had never been a damn issue, not until he met Magnus Bane. Now? Now Alec was a mess, and he just didn’t know how to handle himself anymore. Izzy had tried to be helpful, had tried to give him advice, but Alec didn’t want to hear it. This was something he’d need to sort out on his own – eventually. For now, he was too frustrated with the world and himself to do anything but sulk in his room, locked away from everyone else outside.

It had gotten late, and Alec was still lounging around, trying to relax, to think about anything but Magnus, but it wasn’t really working out that way. He hadn’t even showered yet, had just thrown himself onto his bed, hoping that he’d fall asleep from exhaustion, but it never happened.  
  
Sighing, Alec looked down at himself. He needed to rest, he didn’t want to think anymore, he just wanted to sleep and hope that things would be better the next day. He wasn’t really the guy to do this a lot – yes, he had urges and needs, but that didn’t bother him, he saw it as an exercise to practice restraint and control over his own body. But right now, Alec wanted to relax, and damn it, he hadn’t jerked off in over a week, he kinda deserved some private time.  
  
Barely taking the time to make sure his room was locked, Alec pulled his shirt, pants, and boots off. Even on his own, he felt weird about getting undressed for any other purpose than to go to bed or shower. Frowning, Alec went back to his bed, sprawling out on it, trying to get into a more comfortable position.  
  
With some coaxing and little squeezes to his crotch, as well as light touches of his fingers to his dusky nipples, Alec quickly hardened in his underwear. No surprise there.  
  
Soon enough, he was pulling his briefs off as well. Alec didn’t usually take his time with this, it was more like a nuisance, something he had to get over with. The only thing slowing him down this time was the smell wafting up from his pits. Perhaps he should cut back on the leather jackets and black shirts, because this amount of sweating could not have been healthy, even after the eventful day he’d been through.  
  
Still, Alec couldn’t help but turn his head over slightly to sniff at his pit with a slight interest, making his cock twitch and drip precum appreciatively at the smell. Yeah…if any of his siblings found out what he was doing in the privacy of his room, he’d never hear the end of it. For a brief moment, Alec wondered whether Magnus would be disgusted too, if he saw what Alec was doing right now.  
  
And there it was again…Magnus and his stupidly handsome face. Another desperate twitch from his dick had Alec shaking his head, trying to get rid of the image of the warlock, and instead wrapping his hand around his length. So much for taking his time.  
  
Even while he began jerking, his foreskin slightly sticky from the lack of attention it had gotten recently, Alec continued to smell his pits, even going as far as trying to lick at those wiry, damp hairs. Not necessarily his proudest moment, but it gave him something else to focus on for a bit – at least until he started wondering whether, maybe, just maybe, with his centuries of experience, Magnus was maybe into stuff like this too, and would maybe even go and lick- No. Full stop.  
  
Alec groaned as he straightened his head out. Alright – he needed something stronger to distract himself. And the first thing that came to mind, and into his vision, was…  
  
He sighed, feeling slightly more ashamed of himself than even before, but he figured this was not the worst thing he’d ever done. Seconds later, Alec had pulled off his socks, pressing one of them against his nose to inhale while the other lied next to him, just in case he’d need more.  
  
Perhaps he should have cut back on the heavy boots he wore as well? Alec was drowning in the sour tanginess of his damp feet and toes. He could smell the entire day worth of sweat on his sock, couldn’t help but lick at it, tasting all his feet had been through in the past hours. If he could, he’d probably be licking and sucking his own toes while jerking off, but he wasn’t in the mood for cramps right now. Stupid long legs…  
  
With his hand back around his cock, jerking in a faster pace than before, and his sock sprawled between his nose and mouth so he could smell and taste it at the same time, Alec desperately tried to just get off without thinking of – damn it. He needed to stop trying not to think about things. It didn’t work out that way.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help but wonder, how fantastic it would feel to have someone…well, Magnus specifically, massage his fevered, tired soles right now. Perhaps he’d want to smell them too? Or taste? Yeah, Alec figured that’d be nice…having Magnus wrap those pretty lips around his toes to suck on them, and-  
  
Alec came with a breathy moan, back arching off the bed, toes curling as he shot up to his chin, some of his load even landing on the sock he’d been sniffing.  
  
Alright. Apparently the thought of Magnus alone was enough to get him off, and quite impressively so; Alec had to use both of his worn out socks to soak up his mess, but once he had done so, he finally felt tiredness pull at his eyelids, and sleep threatening to overtake him.  
  
Alec fell asleep, stomach still a little sticky from his leftover cum, thinking to himself that maybe, just maybe, he’d need to give Magnus a call.


	20. Habits (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Derek always thought that things between him and Stiles weren’t just about sex. And that was true, not everything was – they did some pretty weird things, just for the sake of relaxing…though neither of them could deny that those things often ended in sex. Not that either of them were complaining, their relationship was probably off better for it.

For example, Derek loved Stiles’ ass. He loved looking at it, he loved smelling it, he loved getting his mouth on it. Some nights, when they were just lounging on the couch watching a movie, Derek would casually pull Stiles’ sweatpants down and lay his head down on one of Stiles’ cheeks. The younger one wouldn’t even mention it, just started scratching Derek’s scalp softly or hum in approval.

Eventually though, laying down turned into more. With Stiles’ hole so close to his face, Derek could only ignore the intriguing scent coming from it for so long. Soon enough, he had his nose pressed in between Stiles’ cheeks, sniffing carefully, rubbing it up and down, eliciting a giggle from Stiles and a tiny shake of his hips. At this point it was no rarity for Derek to continue by starting to lick at Stiles’ pucker, teasing strokes of his tongue against the ring of muscle. Stiles would groan, smile down at Derek, and rub his cock absentmindedly until Derek decided he’d take over.

Minutes later, Stiles came all over Derek’s hand, sometimes even releasing some gas out of excitement, which Derek happily let burst and spread over his tongue, which he buried in Stiles one last time before licking his fingers clean and sitting back up.

Stiles was all about reciprocation though; if Derek got him off, he’d do the same. They didn’t need to talk to know what would happen next. Stiles sat in between Derek’s legs, and took his half-hard cock into his mouth, tasting the sweat and gunk that had collected under his foreskin over the course of the day, but not quite working towards Derek’s orgasm yet.

Instead, Stiles waited patiently, blinked up at his boyfriend, who smiled back down at him, and with a sigh, finally let loose, his bladder starting to empty as he began to fill Stiles’ mouth with his hot, musky piss.

Stiles hummed, swallowed eagerly, and bopped his head in tiny motions, all while Derek kept filling his mouth and letting him drink. By the time he was finished, Stiles had gotten him fully hard and eager to pump his load as well.

With his first few motions, Stiles swallowed Derek’s entire cock, got it wet with spit, and cleaned it up with his tongue. When Derek’s balls started drawing up, a telling sign of his imminent release, Stiles wrapped his soft lips around the head of Derek’s cock, teased his slit using his tongue, and jerked the shaft, using his saliva as lube. When Derek came, he filled Stiles’ mouth almost completely with his pungent, creamy cum. It always took Stiles a while to swallow it all, and more often than not, before he could finish doing so, Derek was already pulling him up into a kiss, sucking some of his own load back out of Stiles’ mouth, passing it back and forth, before each of them finally swallowed some of it.

The best part though? After they are both done, they always just go back to how things were: Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and spoons him, sometimes they switch. The kiss and make out lazily once or twice, and by the time they go to bed, they’re ready for another round of slow, passionate, and loving sex.


	21. Backwards (Sciam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Maybe this was what Liam had needed in his life this entire time. Scott just seemed to know how to take care of him, how to make him feel safe. At first, Liam had been suspicious of the way Scott started treating him, but as time passed, he got more and more comfortable with the idea as a whole, and these days, he couldn’t imagine living his life any other way.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon, and one of the usual meetups for Liam and Scott. The sun had been burning away outside for hours already, leaving them dripping in sweat, their scents mingling and mixing on each other’s naked skin.  
  
Scott had pumped three or four loads into Liam already - neither of them bothered counting. All they knew was that it was a lot, and that Liam was filled to the brim with musky, hot Alpha cum.  
  
Liam loved feeling this close to his Alpha, he loved the feeling of his cock twitching and squirting into him, he loved the smell their combined musk, and sweat, and cum created. So when Scott finally slipped out, panting and grinning lazily, Liam whimpered, frustrated with the loss of contact.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long for Scott to be back on him though. Just a few moments later, Scott had sunk down on his knees and was staring at the wet, sloppy mess he’d left around Liam’s rim. He started rubbing over the pink pucker with his index finger, smearing it through the stickiness, making Liam shiver and moan. His belly grumbled, and with a wet, lewd sound, he sprayed a little of the loads deposited in him out against Scott’s finger, along some foul-smelling gas he hadn’t been able to push out around Scott’s cock.  
  
Not wanting to waste any of it, Scott attached his lips to Liam’s hole, sucking gently, darting his tongue forward, and gathering the cum Liam was pushing out again. There was a lot - so much in fact, that Scott didn’t want to bother eating all out by himself again. Instead, he pulled away, and pushed Liam down onto his back and in a lying position, pushing his legs apart so his hole was accessible.  
  
Frowning in confusion, Liam did as Scott motioned for him to do. He was about to ask what was happening when Scott took a seat between his feet. Before Liam could question what was happening though, Scott had pushed one of his big toes against his rim, wiggling it in tiny motions.  
  
Liam’s mouth fell open and his breath hitched as Scott pushed his plump, big toe past the muscled rim and into Liam’s waiting hole. This was certainly new, but Liam would’ve been lying if he said he minded.  
  
All too soon, the toe was gone again, leaving Liam writhing and growling on the bedsheets, but not for long. Before he knew it, Scott had scooted closer and pushed his leg forward. As soon as Liam lifted his head to take a look at what was going on, Scott’s filthy, cum-covered toe was pressed against his lips.  
  
With his eyes rolling back, his nose assaulted by the combined stink of Scott’s foot, his own hol, and the Alpha cum, Liam parted his lips, receiving the offered toe eagerly. The sour taste of Scott’s skin, mixed with the musky load and earthy taste of his hole made Liam’s cock twitch and dribble more precum. As soon as Scott as much as teased the length with his fingers, Liam was coming, shooting thick white stripes over his stomach, some of it landing on Scott’s leg as well.  
  
That night, Liam spent barely any time with an empty hole - whether he was being filled by Scott’s fingers, his toes, or his cock.


	22. Close (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Derek had been through some shit in his life – everyone knew it. You’d think all there was left for him was anger towards the world and society in general, and a lot of the time, that was true. But that wasn’t the entire story, that wasn’t all there was to it.  
  
Stiles brought it out in him. Whenever they spent time together, Derek felt understood, not because they talked about their past, but because he knew that Stiles hadn’t had an easy life either. He couldn’t fully explain it, and he would never say it out loud, but Derek was so damn thankful for that.

From the first time they kissed, things just seemed to fall into place. They understood, they got it – it just worked out effortlessly. Lord knows Derek didn’t get the affection he wanted or needed ever since his family died, so he and Stiles spent much time just lying together in bed, cuddling and kissing for hours upon end – the latter being the reason why they could never hide their relationship. Walking around with red-rimmed lips and hickeys all over his neck didn’t exactly leave Stiles a lot of room for explanations.  
  
Even now, months later, the two of them still thrived on intimacy like that.  
  
When Derek fucked Stiles, he always did so facing him, so he could lean over, press their bodies closer together, and kiss him while his hips rutted away. Stiles would loop his arms around Derek’s head, keep him in place, keep him close, and let their mouths melt against each other in a sloppy, passionate makeout session.  
  
While Stiles was blowing Derek, he always rubbed his hands all over the wolf’s stomach and thighs. Even as he sucked on his sweaty balls, tasted and smelled the musk that had collected in the thick, untrimmed bush of hair that surrounded Derek’s cock, Stiles needed to stay connected with Derek.  
  
Rather than doing so from a crouching position, Derek pulled Stiles almost on top of his lap when he would massage and sniff his feet and toes. He’d lay his own leg over Stiles’ body, their position looking strange and uncomfortable, but letting them both explore. While Derek was rubbing Stiles’ soles all over his scruff and face, getting the sour smell into his own pores, Stiles was already sucking his grungy toes, each one individually, with his tongue teasing and flickering quickly.  
  
As weird as the angle was, Stiles preferred eating Derek’s ass in a sort of sixty-nine position. Though his head was hanging upside down, at least his entire body was touching Derek’s. He licked, teased, and tickled the folds of skin centered in Derek’s hairy crack, unable to hold back the lewd sounds he was making when he tasted the days worth of sweat that had collected there, eventually going further and licking broad stripes, matting the dark, curly hair with his spit.  
  
After all was said and done, after both of them had come, usually on or in each other, they always ended up lying next to each other. Sex between them took time, but they could live with that, as long as they could massage and caress the other’s body after they had finished, when they could slide their fingers through drying cum to scoop it up and feed each other, when they could kiss and lick and nuzzle their faces together.  
  
No one besides them really understood, but no one else needed to.


	23. Trip (Stackson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Stupid. Absolutely fucking stupid – that’s how Stiles felt. The lacrosse team was out of town for a week of practice, which was tradition. That wasn’t the issue though; the issue was that Scott had gotten sick and had to stay behind.  
  
Now, usually that wouldn’t have been a problem…hadn’t it been for the fact that the team had to share rooms in pairs during their stay at the hostel. Normally, Stiles and Scott would’ve shared a room, had a great time, and probably gotten in a shit ton of trouble. With Scott out of the picture though, Stiles was randomly assigned to the only other person who hadn’t been partnered up yet; Jackson.  
  
Stiles didn’t know much about Jackson – sure, they were on the lacrosse team together, but the guy usually never really spoke to other people, especially not Scott or Stiles, who he seemed to consider as nothing but nuisances in his life. All Stiles got from him was this arrogant vibe, and the fact that he now had to share a room with the guy for an entire week made his stomach churn just a little.

The first night went by just fine – or, well, decent at least. The two of them literally did not speak to each other beyond what was absolutely necessary. At that point, Stiles was ready to call the whole trip a complete failure. However, on their second night there, things started to look a little different:  
  
Jackson had already headed back, while Stiles was still being yelled at by their coach for absolutely nothing, of course. When he did finally make it back as well, he walked into his room, minding his own business, not even considering what could be lurking behind the close door – namely, Jackson. Completely naked and in the process of changing.  
  
The thing is, while Stiles was still blushing and gaping, trying his damn best not to look at that juicy, plump butt, Jackson had simply pulled a new pair of underwear on, turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “Stop gaping at me Stilinski. Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he huffed, before getting dressed and heading out for dinner.  
Right after Jackson left, Stiles pulled his cock out, quickly jerking off, before getting changed and going to grab a few bites as well.  
  
The next day, after they were done with practice, Jackson had headed out even earlier. Stiles could’ve sworn the guy occasionally stared at him…though that might’ve just been due to the fact that Stiles was, in fact, staring at his butt once in a while. He just couldn’t get the image of that pretty flesh out of his mind, okay?  
  
When he arrived back at their shared room, already trying to figure out when he’d have time to quickly bust another nut, Stiles walked in to the same scenario as the day before, almost as if Jackson had been waiting for him. The fact that, instead of pulling some underwear on like the day before, he turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, only solidified that suspicion.   
  
“I saw you staring at me Stilinski. All day long. Something you wanna tell me?” Jackson only raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner, and that was enough for Stiles to give in. He got to his knees in front of Jackson, then grabbed his hips to turn him around. Jackson, in turn, cooperated after chuckling for a moment, leaning over slightly to push his ass back into Stiles’ face.  
  
His cheeks were pretty smooth, but there was a relatively thick trail of blonde hair growing in between them. The fact that he had gone back to this room before taking a shower only helped in getting Stiles hard and desperate for that sweaty man-hole.  
  
He barely wasted any time before pulling Jackson’s cheeks apart and digging in, tongue circling around the pink pucker, tasting the musky sweat and salt that had collected on it throughout their day of practice.  
  
“Fuck…yeah, just like that Stilinski, get in there,” Jackson groaned, pushing back even more eagerly. “Taste it, come on,” he all but ordered, and Stiles was happy to comply. He dug his tongue deeper, past the ring of muscle, finally getting a hint of earthiness when he reached Jackson’s insides.  
  
It went on like this for a little while, Stiles still kissing and licking happily, when suddenly his tongue was pushed aside by something. He only realized what was happening when he pulled back for a moment, finally realizing that Jackson had pushed an index finger into his hole as well, using Stiles’ spit as lube to ease the way. All it took for Stiles to get back to his task was a gruff, “I didn’t say you could stop.” Just like that, his tongue was back in there, alongside Jackson’s finger, to which he soon added a second one, moaning at the feeling of being so full.  
  
Just when Stiles’ tongue was starting to tire out was he pushed back into a lying position, Jackson hovering over him, two fingers still shoved into his hole. He turned around and stared down at Stiles for a second, before he got down into a crouching position, grabbing for Stiles’ cock, which he had released at some point.  
  
Without as much as another warning, Jackson had aligned Stiles’ cock with his hole and was slowly descending on it, making Stiles’ eyes roll back. He barely got any time to breath; Jackson had started moving his hips, lifting, then pushing them back down with increasing speed. His cheeks were starting to slap against Stiles’ skin, making the most lewd noises, along with the squelching coming from his spit-lubed hole.  
  
“Even have to fuck myself…god, you’re pathetic Stilinski,” Jackson growled, his eyes closed in pleasure. At any other given occasion, Stiles would’ve protested, but right then and there, he couldn’t have cared less, not when his dick was enveloped in Jackson’s tight heat, when it was being rubbed so perfectly.  
  
The moment Stiles’ came, he thought he’d black out with the intensity of it; his cock was twitching and jerking for a solid minute, releasing copious amounts of cum into Jackson’s fucked-open hole, making the other boy moan out loud, so loud in fact, that Stiles was afraid someone might’ve heard.  
  
And Stiles thought he was done there, but it seemed as if Jackson wasn’t quite satisfied yet. He let Stiles’ softening cock slip out slowly, before turning around and presenting his red, puffy hole, some of the fresh cum slowly leaking out of it. A second later, said hole was connected to Stiles lips, sputtering and dripping his entire load back out into Stiles’ waiting mouth. The boy licked and groaned, his cock twitching desperately, trying to get hard again, while Jackson simply let him go on, while he jerked himself to completion. Once the last bit of spunk seemed to have dripped out, Jackson shot his load all over Stiles’ chest, making a sticky, wet mess of it.  
  
After all that was said and done, Jackson simply stood back up, grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before getting dressed and walking out like nothing had even happened. The only thing different this time around, was a rough “Don’t shower tomorrow,” from Jackson as he left.  
  
Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	24. Silent (Wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

As soon as they made it through the door to their motel room, Sam knew that his brother was about to fall over from exhaustion. Their last hunt had taken a lot out of both of them; they both looked like shit, and smelled like they hadn’t showered in a week, which wasn’t even tat far from the truth.  
  
And even though Sam was just as exhausted as his brother, he was nothing if not a great sibling and an even greater lover. He pushed Dean into a sitting position on their bed, smiled and  waved him off when he tried to question what was happening.  
  
Before Dean could protest any more, Sam had pulled his jacket and shirt off, and was now beginning to lick and kiss down his neck. He cleaned his brother’s skin of all the salt and sweat on it, licked and nuzzled and marked, tried to be as gentle and loving about it as he could, even when he sucked one of Dean’s pretty, pink, puffy nipples into his mouth, nursing on it like a babe as he looked up at his brother, stroked his arms sweetly, and let his tongue slip out between his lips to play with the puckered flesh in between his teeth.  
  
Soon enough, Sam had pulled Dean’s pants and underwear off as well, had trailed kisses down his entire body; his stomach, his thighs, and finally his feet. Sam took one of those sweaty, sour things into his hands, pressed and massaged it while sucking on Dean’s toes like they were a treat - and to him, they were. He let his eager tongue explore once more, let it slide and slip in between, made Dean’s toes glisten from the wetness of his spit.  
  
Only when Sam had given both his brother’s feet that treatment did he crawl upwards again, wrapped a hand around Dean’s erection and pulled his foreskin down to lick the sensitive, exposed head. He pulled it into his mouth, hummed around it, loving how it filled his mouth almost entirely, how it tasted against his broad tongue, how he could feel the heat of it, how he could practically taste the pulse inside.  
  
Sam barely had to move his head, only sinking down his brother’s length once and inhaling his musky bush, to get Dean to come down his throat with a loud groan. The elder carted his fingers through his brother’s hair happily, urged him to pull his pants off too so he could wrap his still damp feet around Sam’s cock, form a wet tunnel with his soles to fuck into.  
  
Sam did just that, lifted his hips up occasionally to push his length - longer than Dean’s, but not as girthy - in between, raising to fuck in between Dean’s sensitive toes, making him smile, even as Sam came, the hot, thick cream dribbling down Dean’s toes and feet tickling him, making him chuckle and wiggle until Sam couldn’t help but laugh as well.  
  
Once they had both calmed down slightly, Sam took the rest of his clothes of as well, slid into bed next to his brother, without as much as having cleaned the cum from his feet, and wrapped his arms around the older one. Dean hated to admit it, but he slept best like this; wrapped in the arms of his brother, his lover, feeling his firm, hot body press into his own.


	25. Bedroom (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

 Derek‘s and Stiles‘ bedroom was their sanctuary. It was their most private space, a room in which they allowed no one else – no exceptions! It’s where they felt most at home, it’s where they could live and laugh and love like they wanted to, without anyone, not even each other, judging.  
  
The things you’d see when taking a peek inside were what wet dreams are made of. For brevities sake, just imagine this one example from a hot summer afternoon:  
  
Derek had just gotten back home from a routine run through the preserve. Strands of his hair were sticking to his forehead in a few places, though Stiles would argue it still looked impeccable. Derek had been out long enough for his entire body to be dripping with sweat though, not only his hair; his pits were damp, a few droplets even rolling down his sides, tickling him ever so slightly, the hair on his chest was darker and mat, his ass was swamped, his hole itchy, and his feet…god, they smelled tangy and sour after being used for hours in worn-out shoes without socks.

To make a long story short; Derek was currently basically Stiles’ wet dream. Not that Stiles was anything less for Derek; the boy didn’t even need to be out and about for that long to have become the sweaty mess that Derek walked into when he returned.   
  
Sometimes Stiles wished he had as sensitive of a nose as Derek had, because even though Derek had definitely sweated more, and Stiles was easily able to smell the musky scent wafting off of him, there was no doubt in his mind that what Derek smelled on him was even better – well, if the way Derek growled possessively, let his red eyes flash, surged forward to kiss his lover, then grab and carry him upstairs to their bedroom was anything to go off of.   
  
In there, it was a matter of seconds before both their clothes were strewn across the floor and they ended up on the bed, sprawled out, worshipping each other’s body hungrily.   
  
Stiles was eagerly sniffing and trying his best to crane his neck so he could lick between Derek’s ass cheeks, tasting the pungent musk on his tongue, spreading it around and moaning absurdly loud every once in a while, when Derek would lift one leg and fart wetly. Derek, in the meantime, had swallowed down Stiles’ entire cock, was bopping his head and making sloppy sounds as he sucked and massaged the length with his throat and tongue, until, only a few minutes later, Stiles was shooting his first load down the wolf’s throat.   
  
Derek wasted no time when he pulled Stiles upwards, regrettably disconnecting him from his ass, though it was worth it when they lazily passed Stiles’ load back and forth into each other’s mouth. The thick cream was coating their tongues in no time, making them suckle on each other’s to get more of the heady taste.  
  
It was only when Stiles felt Derek’s insistent, leaking erection pressing against his hip that he pulled back, smiling sheepishly as he moved downwards. Derek just chuckled; it wasn’t like either of them wasn’t going to come as many times as they pleased once they got started, but Stiles always  wanted to make sure they were receiving equal attention.  
  
In the two years or so in which they’d been together, Stiles had learned quite a few things about Derek. For example, when it came to sex, there were a few things which drove Derek nuts, which got him off so good, he wanted to cry…and Stiles made sure to use that knowledge to his advantage.  
  
Stiles turned once he was sat between Derek’s legs, so he was facing him as he lifted one of his huge, hairy feet up towards his chest. Derek swallowed around a lump in his throat, already well aware of what was to come. He only had enough time to flick one of Stiles’ nipples with his big toe on the way up, before said toe was disappearing behind Stiles’ open, eager lips that suctioned themselves around it.  
  
Derek’s eyes rolled back and he moaned drawn-out and needy. He loved this, loved the feeling, the sensation, the act of this; it wasn’t just that Stiles was sniffing and tasting his funky toes, getting his scent all over his pretty face, but the way it felt, almost as if Stiles was tickling him, yet so strangely intimate…it was difficult to put in words, really. Derek had stopped trying to, he’d rather just indulge in what was happening.   
  
Stiles let his tongue swirl around Derek’s toe, nibbled at the pad of it as he massaged the wolf’s hairy calf. He stared Derek right in the eyes when he popped off the digit with a wet sound, a string of saliva still connecting his lips and Derek’s toe. Once Stiles was done there, he took his time to give each of Derek’s other toes the exact same attention, making his boyfriend mewl and beg and almost cry.  
  
Finally relenting, Stiles stretched his legs out as well, pale, smooth feet coming to a rest around Derek’s angry-red cockhead. Stiles started stroking it, slowly and in rhythm with his sucking. He let Derek move and fuck between his splayed toes as he pressed the arch of Derek’s foot against his cheek, then licked a stripe over the whole length, ending at Derek’s big toe again, flicking his tongue against it rapidly, before sucking it back down.  
  
And that was that; Derek came with a roar, back arching off the bed, claws gripping into the sheets around him as he drenched Stiles’ toes with his cum, some of it drooling down over Stiles’ soles, some painting Derek’s stomach in a thick layer.   
  
Stiles just chuckled, feeling awfully proud of himself, only to be ripped out of his smugness by Derek’s hands tightening around his ankles, pulling his wet, smelly feet closer, so the wolf could lick them clean, press his nose between the long digits and smear the mess across his lips and beard. And then it was Stiles’ turn to have his eyes roll back and moan out loud, while his cock started twitching desperately once more.  
  
And to think that they were only getting started for the day…


	26. Restaurant (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fithypeanuts.tumblr.com/

There was always something pretty exhilarating about having your significant other and your parent meet for the first time. Not that Stiles would really know, but he imagined that’s how things always were – because damn, was he nervous for the Sheriff and Derek to formally meet.

Things went well enough though, surprisingly. The two got along way better than Stiles could have anticipated, they joked, they seemed to enjoy each other, and at some points, John just looked at Stiles with this gaze that said; ‘You did good with this one kid’. And honestly, Stiles couldn’t have asked for more.

So one hour into dinner at the restaurant they’d picked and Stiles was feeling fantastic; relaxed and at ease, thankful. Which was usually a good thing, just maybe not right now, because this also meant, he was feeling a little more cheeky than usual. And who else was there to have to pay for that, other than Derek? He and John were deep in conversation about something sports related that Stiles couldn’t have cared less about, so at first it seemed as if Derek didn’t even notice what was going on when Stiles stretched his leg out beneath the table, carefully running his foot up against Derek’s.

In fact, Derek just paused mid-sentence, smiled at Stiles, and pushed back against him for a moment before continuing where he had left off.  Perfect…he was obviously not expecting Stiles to do much more than that. So the next thing Stiles did, was slide off his shoe, then press against Derek one more time. Derek, in turn, furrowed his brows, but didn’t react any further – because even he realized how weird that would’ve been in front of the Sheriff. You don’t just start talking about how your boyfriend has started playing footsies with you under the table.

The thing is, that wasn’t what Stiles was going for, and Derek realized as much when that socked foot was slowly sliding up his calf and pushing his legs apart slightly. This time, he only stuttered a little, glanced over at Stiles with an expression the younger couldn’t really read, then continued on with his conversation. Good, Stiles thought to himself – this was going to be fun.

He let his foot trail up higher and higher, until it was almost brushing against his crotch, only to then pull it back down again; slowly, teasingly. At that point, Derek must’ve realized two things. One; he should’ve probably stopped this before his cock had started taking an interest in what Stiles was doing, and two; his boyfriend seemed to sweat a lot in those fancy shoes…like, a lot a lot. Derek hadn’t really paid attention to it before, was too occupied with his conversation with John, but now? Now he could easily identify the scent wafting up from under the table, could feel the slight damp touch of Stiles’ socked foot…unfortunately, that did nothing but make him want Stiles to continue. And he did.

The rubbing and teasing got more and more insistent with each stroke. Stiles grinned whenever he felt Derek flinch slightly or just shiver at his touch. By now, he was occasionally resting his foot right atop Derek’s crotch, where he could feel the pulsing, hard erection trapped underneath tight pants. So Stiles was telling himself he was doing his boyfriend a favor when he tried to grab onto his zipper with his toes to pull at it. Unfortunately, the fabric of his socks in between didn’t allow for that to work properly. So the only logical thing for Stiles to do was to slide off his sock as well – as inconspicuously as possible, of course – and then try again.

This time, he succeeded. Not only that, but it seemed as if Derek had surrendered to his fate, because he slipped one hand beneath the table, and instead of pushing Stiles off, just unbuttoned his pants as well, making his erection spring free. Damn freeballer.

The scent of Stiles’ sweaty foot was now also way more prominent for Derek than it had been before. Which meant; his cock was a leaking mess. He just hoped he wouldn’t get any of it on his pants, because how on earth was he going to explain that to the Sheriff when they had to get up later?

Stiles, on the other hand, had none of those worries. He was enjoying himself and his boyfriend way too much right now. He grinned, slid his toes up Derek’s length, then dragged his big toe across the half-exposed, weeping head of Derek’s cock, smearing the precum around with it. Stiles had always been pretty skillful with his toes, and in this moment, that was paying off beautifully.

He started dragging his toes up and down, slowly at first, watching carefully for Derek’s reaction, and when he seemed to keep himself under control pretty well, Stiles quickened his movement. He trapped Derek’s dick between his big and second toe, then started jerking it with them.

Derek, at this point, was struggling to keep it together in front of the Sheriff. That was pretty difficult when he was thinking about how his dick would reek of Stiles’ sour foot funk later, how much he’d want to suck it off himself, and how he’d have to let Stiles do it instead…maybe he’d get to taste it on his boyfriend’s tongue afterwards.

Stiles’ foot was moving faster and faster, he could feel Derek leaking all over the top of it, and he was sure, this wasn’t going to last much longer. So, Stiles started grabbing the head of Derek’s cock between all his five toes, started to massage and rub it with them, spreading the slick pre all over, making quiet, lewd, wet noises, which only Derek could really hear.

It didn’t take long for Derek to finish like this. He was just glad it was the Sheriff who was currently talking, so he could keep his mouth shut, and keep the inevitable whine that sounded from his throat as quiet as possible – quiet enough for John to not notice it seem, but for Stiles to smirk at.

Stiles felt Derek pulse underneath him, felt thick, heady cum gush between his toes and drool down his sole. He grinned, continued to massage Derek through it, until he actually moved a hand underneath the table again to grab Stiles’ ankle and stop the movement – probably because he’d have pissed himself otherwise.

Stiles, happy with the outcome, did relent and pull his soaked foot back. He slipped his shoe back on, but had to leave the sock where it was, hoping the restaurant staff wouldn’t notice it was his.

Oh Stiles couldn’t wait to get Derek to lick his foot clean when they got home, in exchange for a blowjob he was sure his boyfriend was already eagerly anticipating.  


	27. Lacrosse (Sciam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fithypeanuts.tumblr.com/

At some point in his life, Scott had been motivated enough to get into lacrosse because he thought it’d help him become a little more active, a little fitter – or, simply put, more attractive. It was his regular form of working out, and he sure as hell wasn’t mad at the results, but then the whole werewolf debacle happened, and suddenly fitness wasn’t as high up on his priority list as it used to be anymore. Luckily, Scott soon found a different benefit from all the training – and more importantly, someone to share it with.

Liam was the perfect partner in crime. Way too obvious about his staring and blunt enough to go along when Scott first offered to get him a little more acquainted with his body. Things only escalated from there, and, long story short, it’s been a regular occurrence ever since

What Scott loved about Liam that, even though they had been doing this for months, he was still a little shy about it every time they got started. He would look up at Scott, who was reclining in his chair after they got back to his place after practice, blush slightly as he went to grab one of Scott’s feet and pulled it into his lap.

Scott didn’t say much, he knew he didn’t need to encourage Liam any further – at least not beyond wiggling his toes a little, making the sour funk of them waft up. That was Liam’s sign to get going, to go wild. And he sure as hell did.

Liam took a few minutes to just massage Scott’s fevered soles, feel the damp heat of them through worn-out socks as he pressed his thumbs into the arches of Scott’s feet, rubbing up and splaying his toes, finally. The massage was great and all, but not Scott’s favorite part – no, that would come once Liam was pulling off his socks, throwing them aside to finally get at the real thing.

He lifted one of Scott’s feet up, lips quivering slightly as he brought it closer to his face and sniffed it, the scent of it enough to make his cock harden and twitch, while Scott started stroking his own. Liam watched, fascinated by the open display, as he started mouthing at Scott’s foot, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his soles. Occasionally, Liam’s tongue slipped out to taste, making him hum and buck against thin air.

Scott just grinned, pushed his foot up slightly, smearing the sweat and scent of them against Liam’s face as his other foot found its way on top of Liam’s crotch. Scott could feel the pulse beneath it as he flexed his toes, cupping the tip of Liam’s exposed cockhead with them. A quiet rumble sounded from his throat as he started squeezing the sensitive flesh with his toes, making Liam drool pre all over the top of his foot.

Meanwhile, Liam knew what Scott expected in return; he was cleaning up the foot in his hands, bathing it with his tongue, licking between hairy toes, sucking on them, swirling around them, making them wet and shiny with his spit. At some point, Liam started nibbling at the pad of Scott’s biggest toe, knowing how much he enjoyed that particular action – and he was rewarded soon after, when Scott clamped his toes around Liam’s cock and began stroking up and down.

As if that wasn’t hot enough already, Liam could smell how the scent of Scott’s sweaty sole was mixing with his unwashed cock. He could feel Scott smearing pre and droplets of whatever was leftover beneath his own foreskin around, making the glide easy and smooth.

Liam came while sucking Scott’s big toe, shot a thin, but potent load far enough to coat Scott’s leg and the top of his foot. Scott jerked himself to completion as he pushed against Liam’s mouth, then made him switch to his other foot and lick the cum off it. Scott load didn’t go to waste though; he made sure to let some of it drip down his shaft, over his balls and bush just so Liam would have some more cleaning up to do.

Lacrosse might not have meant the same to Scott as it had a year or so ago, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it at least as much still.


End file.
